1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display uses a plurality of pixels to generate images. The organic light emitting diode of each pixel includes an organic light emitting layer between an anode and cathode. Electrons from the cathode and holes from the anode combine in the organic light emitting layer to form excitons. Light is emitted when the excitons change state.
One type of organic light emitting diode display uses a polarizer to reduce external light reflection. The polarizer increases the thickness of the display and decreases emission efficiency. Also, the polarizer may become damaged when used in a flexible display device.
Attempts have been made to overcome these drawbacks. For example, one attempt involves using a Pol-less structure having a light blocking member and a color filter. Such a structure may increase emission efficiency, reduce external light reflection, and may be useable in a flexible display device.
Also, in a Pol-less structure, a light trapping effect may increase as the width of the opening of the light blocking member decreases. Also, external light reflection may be reduced. However, when the width of the opening of the light blocking member is narrow, lateral luminance may deteriorate. As a result, the viewing angle of the display may be adversely affected.